


Sirius Black aux Enfers

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Le poème "Dom Juan aux Enfers" de Baudelaire à la sauce Harry Potter.





	

Quand Sirius Black passa au travers de ce voile,  
Et lorsqu'il eut donné un Gallion à Merlin,  
Un vieux fou malicieux aux yeux bleus, pétillants  
D'un geste plein d'entrain saisit chaque aviron.

Menaçant et criant, et agitant les poings  
Les Serpents supporters appelaient la vengeance  
Et comme un grand troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère  
Derrière lui hurlaient leur désapprobation.

Bellatrix en riant se moquait du beau brun  
Tandis qu'Orion Black au regard méprisant  
Désignait avec honte aux Sangs-Purs réunis  
Le fils dédaigneux qui trahit nom et sang.

Pleurant son tendre amour, le timide Remus  
Près de l'ami perdu et qui fut son amant  
Priait et espérait un dernier baiser  
Rempli de la tendresse de leurs premiers moments.

Tout droit dans sa cape noire, un homme aux cheveux gras,  
Fusillant du regard, savourait sa revanche,  
Mais le ténébreux Black, près de James et Lily  
Avançait souriant, et ne daignait rien voir.


End file.
